Castle
A castle is a fortified structure or private fortified residence for control of the lands around it. Castles served a range of purposes, the most important of which were military, administrative, and domestic. As well as defensive structures, castles were also offensive tools which could be used as a base of operations in enemy territory. Castles are usually controlled by nobles. Improvements Castle improvements mainly revolve around improving the military capabilities of a castle. There are some improvements that can increase the economic viability of a castle, but not as much as a city. Barracks Barracks provide castles with pikemen and heavy infantry, as well as quarters for night guards. Barracks are the usual enlistment areas for slightly wealthier peasants who want to join an army. Castle Fortifications Castle fortifications are set of defensive structures that protect the city from besiegers and raiders. These structures can store supplies or make sieging more difficult for the attacking force. Castle Shipyard Castles located near the coast can have shipyards to build galleys and warships. Coastal castles can provide an advantage during sieges as they can be resupplied through the seas. Castle Town Castle town provide income for castles aside from taxation, bribing, and providing security. Castle towns provide a commercial hub inside the safety of the castle. Keep The keep is the center of the castle. The quarters of the garrison and levies are located here. Keeps increase garrison and levies a castle can raise, as well as giving them more comfortable quarters. Militia Training Ground These training grounds raise light infantry and archers for the castle army. The initation to the army can start here, as being recognized by the trainer of these grounds can elevate the social status of a soldier. Stables Stables groom horses for cavalry units. Light and heavy cavalry can be recruited here. Nobles aspiring for war are usually found in the stables training and impressing. Training Ground Training grounds can improve an army's morale and training. Army training can make the difference between routing the enemy and being routed. Walls Walls are erect structures surrounding the city to defend from the attackers. Larger walls require more soldiers to man it, increasing the number of soldiers you can raise from the city. Due to the security of the walls provided, the city mayor can slightly increase the taxes in the city. Districts The social hierarchy is clearly defined by the districts. There are three notable social classes in the city. Nobility The nobility are the most elegant and rich people in the settlement. They are privileged enough to have their own personal bodyguard, own a set of heavy equipment, and minor political power in the local politics. They are the usual bodyguards of the barons due to their equipment. Citizens Merchants, tradesmen, and citizens live in the citizen districts. Most of the commerce are made by the citizens; they are wealthy enough to do some investments and trading. Most of them are happy most of the time. They can train in the castle's army and have a decent equipment for it. Commons The commons consists of the farmers, serfs, and slaves. They enjoy some form of security from the castle, but they usually complain of taxes they need to pay for it. They consist of the majority of the population, doing all the work to keep the castle bustling and alive. The commons can be said to be the backbone of the castle economy, and can be raised to the castle's garrison if needed.Category:Military Holdings